The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
A known oil-water separator 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The separator 1 includes a container 2 which houses a number of oleophilic separation plates 4. In use, a oil-water solution is provided to the plates 4 through an inlet 6. Turbulent flow of the solution over the plates 4 causes the oil and water to separate. The oil can be drained through a top outlet 8, clean water can be drained through an intermediate outlet 10, and settled residue or sludge at the base of the container 2 can be drained through a bottom outlet 12.
Over time, oily residue accumulates on the oleophilic separation plates 4 and adversely affects the separation of the oil and water. Accordingly, it is necessary to periodically remove the plates 4 from within the container 2 and clean away the accumulated residue to restore the optimum function of the separator 1. This cleaning process is undesirably laborious and time intensive, involving the careful disassembly and reassembly of the fixed array of separation plates 4.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separator with improved cleanabilty.